


In Which Gaster Really Needs a Lesson in Darkner Biology

by HDremake



Series: Sans and W.D. Gaster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gaster is but a humble skeleton man trying his best, Humor, M/M, Monster Gaster, Sans is a Darkner, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDremake/pseuds/HDremake
Summary: sans being a darkner is one of my favorite theories.i also like the idea of sans and gaster being pals... possibly more?





	In Which Gaster Really Needs a Lesson in Darkner Biology

You were free. The dark world far behind you. You were now in the light. Nobody told you the sun would be this bright. You can’t believe you’d done it, ran away from it all, all for a lightner, a monster. Gaster had made it clear to you that in no way could you go out on the streets and be what you were, you had to hide it. For the first time in your existence you remove your hood, no longer burdened by the rules of your past. You try to meet gazes with the man who brought you here, but instead of being greeted by a comforting gaze, you are instead met with the face of a man who looks like he just experienced an absolute horror. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. 

“**WAIT.**” Gaster babbles out. You motion him to speak, not being much of a talker yourself. The man who you devoted so much of yourself to looked sickly, pale, and it was because of you. 

“**THAT…** ” Dots of light appear in Wingdings hollow eyes, he must be really worked up if that’s happening. “ **THAT WAS A HOOD?**” He’s pointing straight at you now. You just blink. You intentionally make it so your face gives away nothing, though you are sure Gaster can’t tell the difference, you are not very emotive in the first place. 

“_ uh, yeah? _ ” You casually put your hands behind your back, hoping that can offer your monster friend some comfort. “ _ what did ya’ think it was? _” You add on, now you’re curious. 

“**A PERMANENT FIXTURE OF YOUR BODY!?**”

You just stare at him; He stares back.

You start to laugh, it’s not like your other laughs. It’s nothing like the laughs you used to give the court jesters or a laugh you’d give to a strangers occasional joke. No, this was a real laugh, hearty, loud, genuine. 

“**SANS?**”

You try to get a hold of yourself enough to respond to him. Nobody has ever made you this happy before.

“_ you really know nothing about us at all. _” Your voice is strained. Wingdings is giving you a look, you absolutely love it.

In that moment you vowed your existence not to a king, not to a spade, but to an average skeleton monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> sans being a darkner is one of my favorite theories.  
i also like the idea of sans and gaster being pals... possibly more?


End file.
